What Dreams May Come
by TheAmericanBarbieDoll2005
Summary: She's a spy for the good side, but her parents work for the one who will destroy Harry Potter, and he's the heir to the dark lord. When they find out each other's secrets, will their love conquer it all? DMOC
1. What The World Holds For Me

Well guys here it is. The first in my line of Harry Potter Fanfics 'What Dreams May Come'. Since my creativity is limited, I wrote about 8 chapters in one night, and I'll update one by one. This story I hope will spark your interest. I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's creations, I do however own the plot line and The Newark's. I am excited, and I NEED REVIEWS to post chapter 2, so read, review, enjoy! JB: The Amazing Amazonian Warrior Princess Barbie  
  
What Dreams May Come  
  
What the world holds for me  
  
I stared out the window to the streets below, in wonder and awe of the amount of rain that had fallen, and was still falling. I ran a hand through my naturally platinum blonde colored hair and stood up, looking in the mirror. I saw the 5'11, 17 year old girl I had always seen. Christiana Newark. Not anorexic skinny, but just right, green eyes and tanned skin. I wasn't gorgeous by any means, but I wasn't totally ugly. I turned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, and plopped down at the table after grabbing a breakfast bar out of the cabinet. I had just moved to England and was still tired from apparating that morning. I showered quickly, putting my hair into an intricate up do, and black low rise pants and a tube top underneath my black and silver Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry robes, and slipped on my black 3 inch knee high boots. I walked down the stairs of the three-story to the ground floor, where my parents were waiting with my 11 year old little brother Alexei. I sighed in a disgruntled fashion. My parents had decided "a change" would be good for my brother and me, my last year of school, and they uproot me from my friends and move me 1,000,000 miles away from everything I knew. So here we were, on the other side of the world. My boyfriend Damien, my best friends Lucille and Camille (twins) and our family, all were in America. I sighed as I stepped into the fireplace and loudly shouted  
  
"DIGON ALLEY!" and I felt a tug at my navel, and flooed to the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. or so I thought.  
  
I sneezed, and stood up, in a grey dingy room in some store, that I really didn't recognize, and I dusted myself off with a quick cleaning spell, with my white wood wand with a phoenix feather as the core. My wand was special, with intricate carvings from the Arc-Angel Gabriel. I saw some strange things lying about, and I stepped out of the store, obviously in the wrong place, and took off, following the signs to Diagon Alley, when I ran into a hard chest, and fell down.  
  
"Damn it, I really need to watch where the hell I'm going." I grumbled, looking up at the person I ran into.  
  
He was damn fine, and was looking at me as if I was crazy. He offered me a hand.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you might run into the wrong person, girl." He said, in a deep baritone voice. I took his hand, standing up, and finally getting a good look at him. He had platinum blonde hair, which was slicked back, and was around 6'4, with muscles that could be seen slightly through his all black robes, with a green and silver emblem on the chest. He had stormy gray eyes, and a very attractive smirk on his face.  
  
"Thanks. but where the hell am I? I questioned.  
  
"You mustn't be from around here. Let me guess. American, who just came to London, and tried to get to Diagon Alley, and ended up in the worst possible place for a young witch, Knock turn Alley."  
  
He said, not letting go of my hand. I nodded.  
  
"Impressive, you hit the nail on the head. You see, my parents somehow knew I would get lost and they told me to find them at." I looked at my free hand. "The Leaky Cauldron." I finished.  
  
"Well, allow me to take you there Miss.?"He replied, with another smirk.  
  
"Newark, Christiana Newark. It's nice to meet you." I replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, Newark. from Salem?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, do you know me?" I quipped. He started walking, instantly letting go of my hand.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed dejectedly. He obviously knew who my father was. "Well, damn it" I thought. "He was hot."  
  
After a few minutes of walking, I saw my parents, and he followed me to them.  
  
"Christiana Marinette Newark! We have been worried absolutely sick!"  
  
My mother said, rushing over to me. She put her arms around me in a bone crushing hug, and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Sorry mother, I said the name wrong and ended up in some freaky store, but luckily.Mr., what was your name again?" I turned to the man.  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He replied with a nod.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy found me and was sweet enough to lead me here." I quirked with a smile. "Malfoy huh? Must be Lucius and Narcissa's son aren't you?" My father asked, with a slight English accent. (He had lived here for the first 22 years of his life).  
  
"Yes sir. In fact, that's why I was poking around here today, I was told to find you, and extend a dinner invitation for this evening at promptly seven, at our Manor."  
  
He said in a cordially official tone.  
  
"Well, my darling you are as sweet as your mother. We would be happy to accept your invitation, Alexei and I will arrive by Floo, and Richard and Christiana shall apparate, at seven."  
  
My mother said, and I was growing more confused by the second. Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, it was certainly my pleasure to escort you to your parents Miss Newark. I shall await your arrival this evening with anticipation."  
  
He said, and I quirked an eyebrow, with a silly grin on my face, as I stuck out a hand for him to shake, he took my hand, and kissed my knuckles, and with a quick goodbye to my parents, he disapparated with a "POP" and I giggled. My mother and father looked at me with questioning eyes, and I just sighed.  
  
"Mother if we're going to dinner at their home, which will more than likely be formal, I'll need new dress robes, unless you want me to look silly." I said, batting my eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, you just wanna impress DRACO" Alexei taunted, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"MOM!" I yelled.  
  
"She's right Richard, I'll need them too, and the Malfoy's are quite into the formal dinners, so I do not want to look ridiculous, besides, you'll be seeing your best friend from school, and my best friend from Salem and we want to make a good impression."  
  
My mother sweet-talked.  
  
"Alright Maria. But, NO LOW CUT necklines on her robes." My father said. I squealed happily.  
  
"Thank you daddy. Here is the list, Professor McGonagall sent for my books and potions materials, I have everything else. I don't need another owl, Luna and Soleil are fine." I said in a rush, and took my mom's hand, and we walked over to 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions.'  
  
We walked into the store, after taking a large amount of Galleons from the bank, and eyed the hundreds of robes in the store. After about thirty minutes, I had seen many robes, purple, green, red, even a horrible orange one, and I had been fitted for my Hogwarts robes, when I found THE robes. They were an iridescent blue, and were made of a light flowing silk material. The hem was studded with what looked like little diamonds. The dress underneath was of the same blue color, and the closer you looked, the fabric shined pink. The dress itself underneath the robe was a spaghetti strap, with 4 straps, that criss-crossed in the back, that hugged ones curves, and the skirt, which was separate from the top, had the same little diamonds around the waistline, and a large slit up the leg. It also showed a small amount of stomach. I stared at the ensemble in awe, and my mother came over, took one look at it, and took it off the rack.  
  
"If you don't try that on, I'll beat your butt." She said, shoving me into a dressing room with a huge smile. I walked out of the dressing room, and my mom's mouth completely dropped.  
  
"Darling, those are it!" she exclaimed, and we bought them. We also ordered another 4 sets of different robes, one in lavender, one in white, one in black and a cobalt blue one, after my mom telling me I would need them for the formal evenings at school. We walked out of the store, and saw my dad and Alexei, with my school supplies, and we went to the Leaky Cauldron, and Flooed home.  
  
Immediately when we got home, I began to get ready. I showered, washed my hair, and scrubbed every inch of myself. When I stepped out, I used a drying spell, and put on peach scented lotion to match the scent of my shampoo and conditioner. I sat down at my vanity, and did my makeup by hand. I put on a pearly blue shadow on my eyes with a small thin line of black eyeliner to define the shape. I put on some pale pink blush, and clear lip gloss on my lips, peach flavored of course. I put a light dusting of pixie shimmer on my cheeks, and spelled my makeup to last the whole night, lip gloss included. I then looked at my hair. I decided on soft curls, and when I was done, I put in a headband of diamonds, and put on my robes, and some clear shoes with a 3 inch heel, that was filled with diamonds. I looked at the clock, and it was time to go, so I walked downstairs, and apparated to Malfoy manor with my father.  
  
We stood out in the front of an absolutely humongous manor, on a tall cliff overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Amazing." Was the only thing I could say.  
  
"I must say 'Tiana, it's amazing alright, Lucius has done well."  
  
He replied, and we knocked on the large black doors. A small house elf answered the door, and we entered the palace-like domicile. A tall man with blonde hair tied at the back of his head into a regal ponytail in all black and a tall woman also with blonde hair in deep purple walked over.  
  
"Richard, what a pleasure it is to see you again. This is my wife Narcissa." The man said, in a deep voice much like Draco's, speaking of, he walked up moments later, with a smirk, and also wearing black.  
  
"And my son Draco, whom I'm sure you have met." The man finished. My father shook both hands.  
  
"And Lucius, this is my lovely daughter Christiana." My father said. I nodded politely, and used everything in my power not to curtsy sarcastically, with a small smile.  
  
"Well, do come in please, we have drinks in the Parlor, dinner should be in 30 minutes." Narcissa said, with a welcoming smile. My father walked ahead with Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco walked over.  
  
"Why Mr. Malfoy, you are looking nice this evening." I said quietly, as we were walking to the parlor.  
  
"I must say Miss Newark, you are looking quite radiant this evening as well." He replied, positive the adults could hear us. I whispered.  
  
"Is there anywhere we can go where I won't feel suffocated by adults?" I asked him in a silent whisper.  
  
"Yeah sure, follow me." He said. "Father, I will be showing Miss Newark the grounds, we shall be back before dinner." He said.  
  
"Alright Draco. Do not leave the grounds." His father replied sternly.  
  
Draco nodded, and took my hand, walking me outside, and to a bench, in a rose garden.  
  
"So. Tell me, what is Hogwarts like?" I asked, crossing my legs.  
  
"Well, it's pretty big. The Great Hall, that's where everything is, has an enchanted ceiling that shows the outdoor sky. There are huge dorms, and a quidditch pitch. The staircases change and there is an amazing Library." He said, I smiled widely.  
  
"Tell me, what about the people. I heard Harry Potter goes there, what's he like? He must be nice." I said, and I saw Draco glower. I must've struck a nerve.  
  
"Wonder Boy does go there. He's stuck up, and a pin head. He hangs around with Ron Weasley, and a mud blood, Hermione Granger." I glared at him.  
  
"Don't use that word around me. My best friends were muggle born Malfoy." I said, angered he would use the term.  
  
"Sorry, I won't use it anymore. God relax. But let me ask you something now. What was it like in America; did you have a lot of friends?" He questioned. I sighed.  
  
"America is wonderful, you can do whatever you like, whenever you like. The skies are beautiful, and Salem is an amazing place. As for my friends, well, people really didn't like me because of who I rolled with." I said, he looked a bit confused.  
  
"They didn't like who I hung out with, and as such, didn't like me." I said and he nodded.  
  
"How could anyone not like you?" He slipped. I smiled.  
  
"My friends were just different. My boyfriend was a loner, but he and I just clicked you know?" I said, as he frowned a little.  
  
"I guess I know what you mean." He said, looking at his feet. Just then, a small house elf appeared, and told us it was time for dinner.  
  
That evening, dinner was extremely nice. Conversation was good, and my mother and Mrs. Malfoy were talking up a storm. Alexei, Dad, and Mr. Malfoy were discussing other things, while I silently thought of Damien, and how much Draco reminded me of him, and I spent most of dinner conversing with Draco, getting to know him, and more about Hogwarts. When dinner was over, we retired to the parlor for coffee, and Alexei fell asleep. My mother noticed this and looked over at me.  
  
"'Tiana love, could you Floo Alexei home for me, the poor dear is exhausted." She said with a kind smile.  
  
"Sure mom, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, thank you for having me, dinner was extremely wonderful, it was great to meet you." I said, standing up, and shaking their hands.  
  
"Draco, go with her, she shouldn't go alone at this hour. When Richard and Maria get there, they'll have you come back." Mr. Malfoy said. I smiled, and Draco picked up the boy, and we walked over to the fireplace, stepped in, and went back to the house.  
  
I got there last, and I saw Draco heading up the stairs. We walked up to Alexei's room, and I spelled him into some pajamas, and put him into bed.  
  
"Wanna wait downstairs for me; I just want to change really quickly." I said; and I walked up the flight of stairs to my room. I removed all the makeup, and took the headband out. I straightened the curls, and straight, my hair cascaded to 7 inches below my shoulders. I changed into my red short pajama shorts that showed my legs off, and a black tank top. Before I went out the door, I saw Damien's owl Lucifer at the window, and opened it. I took Lucifer's note off his leg, and let my black owls Luna and Soleil out, giving them both an owl treat. I unrolled the parchment, seeing Damien's untidy scrawl.  
  
Dear Teeny,  
  
It seems strange to be this far from you, but this letter must come, because I can't do this is in person. Living 4,000 miles away isn't good enough for me. I just don't think we can continue being together much longer. I love you, truly I do, but I just can't be this far away from someone I love.  
  
Damien  
  
I looked at the letter in horror. He couldn't do it. We loved each other, we had made love, and he promised me we'd marry some day. I loved him. I sunk onto my bed, shocked, and laid my head down, forgetting my door was open, and Draco was downstairs, and sobbed. I crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. I heard a knock at my door frame and looked up. It was Draco.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." I said, wiping my tears from my eyes.  
  
"What happened? Because you were taking a little while, and." He said as he picked up the letter, and scanned it.  
  
"I got worried. What a poof." He finished. I laid my head back down, and cried harder.  
  
"But I thought he loved me... sniff. He told me that he loved me...sob." I cried. He walked over and sat down, putting my head in his lap.  
  
"Come on, you know, if he can't treat you well, he doesn't deserve you. I don't either." He said, saying the last part almost silently, but I heard him.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked, looking up at his chiseled face, placing a hand on his well toned stomach.  
  
"That he didn't deserve you." He said, a little too quickly.  
  
"I know that, but what did you say after that?" I posed.  
  
"That I don't deserve you." He said. I smiled.  
  
"Don't say that. Look, let's go downstairs, and I'll explain why I'm so upset. You can fix me some hot chocolate, because you told me it was your specialty." I said with a sweet smile, standing up, and grasped his hand, seeing how well it fit mine.  
  
We talked for around 5 hours, and I fell asleep somewhere during his telling me about Quidditch at school. Don't get me wrong, I was a very good beater, and loved the game, but I was way too tired to stay awake. So I ended up falling asleep, my head on his chest, sitting in his lap. His arm was around my waist in a protective fashion, and I never noticed my parents coming in at 4 in the morning. I felt a hand shaking my shoulder, and I woke up, in his lap. My mom and dad were looking at us in a funny way, and my mom was concealing a smile.  
  
"Draco, wake up." I said, standing up.  
  
"Huh.what?" He said, yawning.  
  
"Time to go home." My mom said, in a kind voice. He stood up, and walked to the fireplace.  
  
"Well, goodnight young Malfoy, we're going to bed. We'll see you on Monday at King's cross." My father said, and they went upstairs, leaving me and Draco alone.  
  
"Well, thanks for listening to me Draco. I really do appreciate it. I'll see you on Monday. Save me a seat will you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah of course, that is if you don't mind sitting with a couple of baboons." He said with a smile and a yawn.  
  
"Of course not. I'm sure you'll entertain me." I said with a smile, and He pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead. I was jumping for joy when he did that, on the inside of course. But I just hugged him back, and he disapparated quickly with a small pop. 


	2. On To Adventure

On To Adventure  
  
That Monday, I rushed about, packing all of my things into my trunk and getting Luna & Soleil into their cage. I had on my super low rise white jeans, and a yellow halter that bared my stomach. I put in my silver belly ring with a star shaped gem on one side and a silver ball at the top. I slipped on my white and yellow puma tennis shoes, and put my hair into a ponytail and tied a yellow ribbon onto the pony. I ran downstairs, and we got into the "car" that my parents transfigured. It used to be a carrot I think, the obnoxious orange color gave it away. We got to Kings Cross, and went to platform 9, when Alexei and I looked at our tickets.  
  
"Uh, dad, it says platform 9 ¾ there's no such thing." I said, in a "duh" tone.  
  
"Okay, what you do, is run at the barrier between platforms 9 & 10, and keep running till you reach the other side. I'll go first, and then Alexei, then mom, and Christiana will follow. Now pay close attention." He said, and walked to the barrier, and then disappeared. I blinked twice, and followed suit, and then by magic, there I was.  
  
I spotted Father, talking to some man with red hair, and with this man and a woman and a boy and girl with the same red hair, and a boy with jet black hair, and a girl, who was holding hands with the red haired boy, had brown way too frizzy hair. I didn't like her already. Anyone who couldn't comb their hair or make it normal for that matter, irritated me. I then spotted 3 heads of platinum blonde hair, and rushed past the group and my father, and walked over, and smiling at the Malfoy family.  
  
"Christiana! What a lovely surprise! How nice it is to see you." Narcissa said, giving me a light hug.  
  
"It's nice to see you as well Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." I said, shaking Mr. Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Well, your parents told us that you and Draco became quite good friends on Friday night Miss Newark. So please do keep and eye on him, and don't let him get into too much trouble."  
  
Mr. Malfoy said with a smirk, that looked positively evil, and then he quirked his eyebrows twice indicating he knew about me and Draco sleeping on the couch. I blushed furiously.  
  
"I assure you father, I will stay out of trouble as long as Christiana keeps me company." He said, grasping my hand.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Hey, who is that girl with the Malfoy's? I hope to god she isn't his sister. I couldn't stand another snobby bitch." Ron said quietly to Ginny, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, if she was his sister, I don't think she would be holding his hand. Or that beautiful." Harry said, eyeing Christiana, hungrily.  
  
"Harry, that's gross, she's a girl, and probably that exchange student Professor Dumbledore told us would be coming. Besides I'll be able to find out, Ferret boy is Head Boy after all." Hermione finished. At that point, the man standing and talking with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley turned.  
  
"Ferret huh? I wonder, is he really a ferret?" The man joked.  
  
"He was fourth year." Ron sniggered.  
  
"Kids, this is Richard Newark, he just came here from America, he's an alumnus of Hogwarts, and a Gryffindor like you lot." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"America? What's it like there, I've heard it's fascinating!" Hermione said, and the boys grumbled. Leave it to her to talk about America.  
  
"Well, my daughter could tell you better than I, she knew her way around Salem like the back of her hand. She's in seventh year like you. She hangs out with Draco Malfoy, I do daresay, those two are adorable." Mr. Newark said. The three looked at each other in horror. Their worst enemy was dating the daughter of one of Ron's father's closest friends.  
  
Back on the Train.  
  
The whistle for boarding blew, and I kissed my mother and father goodbye, and walked with Alexei to the train. He had apparently made friends with some other first years, and wanted to sit with them, so he went off, and I walked with Draco to an empty compartment. We sat down, and two burly boys came in, followed by another boy and 2 girls.  
  
"Ah, Christiana, you can meet everyone. This is Gregory Goyle, and Vince Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, my cousin Blaise Zambini and Pansy's boyfriend Ryan Martin. Everyone, this is Christiana Newark, she just came here from Salem Academy. She's in seventh year too." Draco said, and I smiled at everyone. The two burly boys grunted, and dug into their large sacks, rummaging around for food.  
  
Pansy, I think that was what her name was, and Blaise came over, and moved Draco away to Ryan, and plopped down on either side of me. The blonde and blue eyed girl, was Pansy, and the girl with the dark Auburn hair and one blue eye and one green eye was Blaise. The three of us talked for about an hour when the announcement was made that we'd be arriving at Hogwarts was made, and I decided to go find a bathroom and change into my robes. I found a bathroom, and quickly did so, and walked back to the compartment. or so I thought it was our compartment.  
  
I opened the door, and found the raven haired boy, the red heads, and the brunette from earlier sitting and laughing together.  
  
"Whoops. Wrong compartment, I'm really smart." I said, walking back out, when I heard a "HEY!" come from inside. I poked my head back in there.  
  
"You must be Mr. Newark's daughter.I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired brunette said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah that's me. Christiana Newark." I smiled back, maybe she wasn't so bad. She could use a few hair charms, but she wasn't too bad.  
  
"Well, this is Ginny Weasley, my boyfriend Ron Weasley, and of course, cannot forget, Harry Potter." Hermione said. My eyes widened,  
  
"Whoa, The Harry Potter. Can I see your scar?" I asked, interested, and walked in, he nodded, and smiled flirtatiously, lifting up a bit of his hair, and I saw the famous lightning shaped scar.  
  
"That is the tightest thing I've ever seen!" I said, and he grinned. I saw Ron roll his eyes, and laugh.  
  
"Harry, please just put the scar away." Ron said, rolling his eyes with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Yeah Potter, put it away" I heard a voice say. I was about to tell off the person, but I snapped up, and saw Draco in the doorway, with his robes on. His tie was loose, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone.  
  
"Hey Drake. It was nice meeting y'all. See you at school." I said with a friendly wave. They smiled and waved back, and Draco led me back to the compartment, where Pansy and Ryan were going at it like animals on one bench, basically sucking each other's lips off. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Come on guys, I really don't need to see y'all swapping spit." I said, with another eye roll.  
  
"You know, we could be doing the same. I mean we were close Friday." He said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively. I slugged him in the arm playfully.  
  
"Not on your life honey." I said, and he sat down.  
  
Noticing there was no other room, I sat down right on top of him, and he snaked his arms around my waist. I leaned my head onto his chest, and put my arms around his neck. I noticed a tattoo on his arm that I hadn't noticed before. It was an old English script M with a dragon curled around it, with "Draconis" in old English written underneath it.  
  
"Good lord Draco did that hurt?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Not really. But I think it was worth the pain. Now why does this feel familiar?" He asked, sliding me closer to him.  
  
"Uh because this happened on Friday." I said with a giggle. He smiled, and we stayed that way for the rest of the train ride to the school.  
  
When we got there, I stood up, and grabbed Draco's hand, not wanting to get lost in the hubbub.  
  
"Okay, stay with Blaise and Pansy, I have to go ride in the head's carriage. Do not leave them." He instructed, and Blaise and Pansy took me to their carriage. We got inside, and I pulled my wand out of my pocket, examining it closely for a little while when the girls finally spoke up.  
  
"Okay 'Tiana, tell me. Do you like Draco, because the two of you were all over each other on the train, and holding hands off the train." Pansy inquired. I blushed.  
  
"HA! I knew it. You have the hots for my cousin!" Blaise said, and the two giggled madly.  
  
"So, how did it all start; because we have to know if we're going to get you two together." Pansy said, still giggling.  
  
"Well, we met when I first came to England." And I told them the entire thing, from Knockturn Alley, to the kiss before he apparated. They sighed, and "awed" when it needed it. When we finally reached the school, the girls were formulating plans to get Draco and me together.  
  
I was nervously sitting with Pansy and Blaise waiting to see how they would tell me what house I was supposed to go in. I hope to be with Draco and the girls, but I didn't know how I would finagle it. When Dumbledore explained my situation and I came up, a few of the guys in the hall whooped, and made obnoxious sounds when I got to the stool and the hat was placed on my head.  
  
'Well, Miss Newark, where to put you?' The hat said to me.  
  
'Well, Hi hat. I kind of want to be with Draco, I'm really crushing on him, and I've already mad so many friends in Slytherin, so can I go there pretty please? I'm a pure blood. I promise!' I spoke in my head to the hat.  
  
'Well, yes, that's where you're going, anyway, you can be great.' "SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed, and the table applauded loudly, with a few boos from the Gryffindors. I just glared at them and sat down. Draco smiled and I waved. I saw Alexei come in the doors, and when he was getting sorted, I prayed he would be in Slytherin with me, but to my horror, the hat yelled,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" and the table exploded over on the other side. My mouth dropped, and I was speechless. The look on Draco's face from the head table was quite funny, but I could tell he was mad. I sighed dejected, and picked at my food.  
  
"Well, I'm screwed girls, my brother will be by himself. My parents will be happy for him." I said. But then I saw him being beckoned by Harry and Ron, and he took a seat between them, and he smiled at me giving me thumbs up. I smiled back, and Harry looked up. I mouthed a quick 'Thank you' and he grinned.  
  
After Dinner, I followed Pansy and Blaise to the Slytherin dormitories, and they told me the password "Carpe Momentum", and we entered. It was a dark chilly room, with green leather couches and seats, with a large book case, and a huge fireplace, with a photo of a man who I assumed to be Salazar Slytherin, next to it. He waved, and I smiled nicely. There was a large black chandelier with candles on the ceiling, and 7 passages on the other side of the room. Pansy, Blaise and I took the one with an ornate '7' on the door, to the room I would be sharing with the two girls. The bedroom was amazing to say the least. There were three large Queen sized beds with canopies and dark velvet curtains, most likely to keep one warm in the cold dungeons, and fluffy pillows everywhere. Each bed had the girl's name inscribed on the wooden paneling. I flopped down, and immediately loved the softness of the bed. I quickly decided to change into pajamas, and get into bed. I slipped on a black lace nightgown over my black lace shorts. I went to the adjoined bathroom and washed my face, and brushed my teeth, and I let my hair out of the pony and brushed it. When I finished, I went back to the room and heard Blaise and Pansy snoring. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
About 2 hours later I heard a light knock at the door, and opened It to a first year.  
  
"Christiana right?" The child asked. I nodded.  
  
"The head boy wants to see you for a minute." She said, and took off. I smiled and looked at my watch. Everyone should've been asleep. I decided to not put my robe on. I slipped on my black fuzzy slippers, and walked to the common room. I saw Draco standing there, in just a black wife-beater and black long pajama pants. His hair was in his face, and he had sheet marks on his arms. I walked over and placed a warm hand on his cool shoulder. "What did you need? I was sleeping." I said, rubbing one of my eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, I'm sharing a common room with the other Prefects and the Head Girl. So if you need me, go to Salazar's portrait, and point your wand and say, "Message Draco." Then just wait, tell him the message, and he'll come get me." He said.  
  
"Drake, you could've just told me this at breakfast tomorrow." I whispered.  
  
"I know, but I didn't get to say goodnight." He whispered back.  
  
"Well, good night Drakey-poo." I said, giving him a cute smile, and started to walk to my dorm.  
  
He grabbed my arm.  
  
"Wait." He said.  
  
"What now?" I almost whined. "I'm tired." I said, as he pulled me back, and twirled me around to face him. We were so close.  
  
"That wasn't a very good-." He cut me off with a kiss on the lips. I sighed, and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he pulled me even closer. I pulled away slightly, only enough to smile against his lips.  
  
"Good night Draco." I breathed. He smiled back.  
  
"Good night Angel." He said, kissing me lightly, and pulling away, and he disappeared through Salazar's portrait. I immediately put two of my fingers to my lips, instantly wanting another kiss. I smiled, biting my lower lip, and almost floated back to my dorm, my lips burned with electric fire. I crawled into the covers, and fell asleep easily with Draco dancing around inside my head. 


End file.
